Luck (versi Indonesia)
by star azura
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika Ino terjebak didalam sebuah gua bersama seorang Kazekage muda dari Suna, Sabaku no Gaara...? hmm...They said luck was what happened when preparation met opportunity. That must mean she was just really very unlucky. GaaIno. memberanikan diri menterjemahkan dan mempublish setelah dapat izin.. fict GaaIno terjemahan dari karya yuugiri dengan judul yang sama..
1. Chapter 1

**Luck (versi Indonesia)**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Luck (c) yuugiri**

**Translated by Star Azura**

* * *

**pas ngebaca Arrangement (Indonesian version) di fic-nya el Cierto-san, penasaran mau baca lanjutannya, jadi buka langsung english version-nya di fic-nya yuugiri-san...kayaknya seru.. jadi deh keterusan baca sampai nemu fic dengan judul Luck.. **

**yups.. teringin ngikuti jejak el Cierto-san buat nerjemahin dan ngeramaikan fic dengan main chara Ino.. curcol deh di FB.. dan disaranin buat ngubungi langsung yang punya fic.. syukur diizinin..**

**jadi deh fic terjemahan ini...**

**gomene.. kalau bahasanya jadi agak aneh karena kemampuan nerjemahin yang dibawah rata-rata..**

**but I hope, you happy to read..**

**just like.. I'm happy to translated..**

**enjoy it..!**

* * *

Dia berterimakasih pada Haruno Sakura yang telah mengabaikan kesehatannya pada saat pertemuan tahunan, dimana Lima Kage dari lima negara besar akan berkumpul di Negara Besi. Pertemuan tersebut adalah semacam tindak lanjut dari perjanjian damai yang telah mereka tandatangani ketika mengakhiri perang. Dan karena Sakura memilih hari ini dari semua hari yang ada untuk demam, jadilah Yamanaka Ino yang ada di baris kedua sebagai medic nin harus mengambil alih tugas unutk mengawal Uzumaki Naruto bersama dengan Nara Shikamaru. Bukan berarti Ino merasa keberatan ketika dia harus mendapati tugas mendadak ini. Bahkan, dia cukup bersemangat. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia di Negara Besi, apalagi setelah mendengar budaya dan iklim yang sama sekali berbeda dari Desanya, dia lebih dari bersedia untuk mengambil tawaran ini. memastikan Naruto duduk di kursinya bersama dengan Kage lain, lalu dia akan melihat-lihat setelah semua tugas selesai dilakukan. bahkan Ino sudah membuat jadwal untuk kunjungan, dan telah menyiapkan bajunya untuk perjalanan.

Sayangnya, ia tidak menuliskan bagian di mana salju akan turun hingga dia harus berlindung di dalam sebuah gua di pegunungan untuk menghindari longsoran salju, besama tidak lain tidak bukan, seorang Kazekage , Sabaku no Gaara. Mereka bilang kalau mereka beruntungan karena telah mempersiapan diri untuk kemungkinan ini. Itu artinya Ino benar-benar sangat tidak beruntung. Dia sangat tidak siap untuk ini. Dan saat ia menoleh -tanpa bisa melihat apapun- didalam kegelapan dan mendengar seseorang bernapas tidak jauh darinya, dia hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menunggu matanya untuk menyesuaikan.

Ini murni kebetulan ketika rombongan mereka bertemu Gaara di kaki kaki gunung Three Wolves bersama Temari dan Kankurou, dan secara alami mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama melewati angin dan salju menuju Negara Besi. Sayangnya Tak satupun dari mereka yang berfikir bahwa ini akan terjadi sehingga mereka melakukan perjalanan dengan santai. Naruto dan Gaara telah menikmati percakapan ringan tentang perdagangan antara Suna dan Konoha, sementara Temari dan Shikamaru tengah berdebat dalam sebuah pertempuran kata yang membahas pemikiran bahwa Ino bisa menjadi menawan dan menganggu pada saat yang sama.

Dan tentu saja, tinggallah Kankurou yang secara otomatis mendekati Ino. Walau tampaknya pria itu kurang puas ketika mendapati Ino bukannya Sakura? Meskipun demikian, sang pengendali boneka tidak berlama-lama kecewa dan dalam waktu singkat telah mengobrol dengan Ino seperti yang selalu dilakukannya ketika Ino diajak oleh Shikamaru untuk berkunjung ke Suna dengan ' tujuan politik dan diplomatik ' , yang jika diterjemahkan, berarti 'kencan dengan Temari!' .

Sebenarnya para Samurai telah memperingatkan mereka untuk berhati-hati dalam perjalanan ketika mereka melalui pegunungan. Karena perubahan iklim yang terjadi setelah perang, longsor sering terjadi di Three Wolves. Dan mungkin itu benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan yang buruk bahwa salah satu aturan yang dibuat saat perjanjian perdamaian adalah bahwa semua ninja tidak diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan jutsu apapun dalam wilayah disekitar gunung pada hari Pertemuan Kage. Ini adalah aturan yang disepakati oleh ke-lima negara, dengan pemikiran bahwa itu adalah cara terbaik untuk membangun perdamaian dan kepercayaan antara desa, bahkan jika itu hanya untuk hari ini. Mereka bahkan dibatasi hanya boleh membawa satu senjata per orang. Ino sendiri membawa sebuah kunai yang ia percaya sebagai senjatanya. Sialnya, sebuah kunai tidak akan mampu menggali jalan keluar dari kuburan salju mereka.

Ketika longsoran salju datang dalam satu gemuruh, gelombang putih menerjang ke-enam orang di kelompok mereka, menghantam seluruh penjuru dan semakin mendekat ketempat mereka, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan merekapun menyebar seperti lalat. Hal terakhir yang Ino ingat sebelum dia ditelan dalam lautan salju yang membekukan, sebuah tangan kasar meraih kerah bajunya, rambut merah menyala dan satu karakter kanji bertuliskan 'Ai' di dahi. Dan kemudian semuanya menjadi teramat dingin, sanagt gelap, dan sungguh pengap.

Dan ketika dia membuka matanya dalam kegelapan sebuah gua di gunung, ia mendapati dirinya basah, menggigil dan tergeletak di atas sesuatu yang sama-sama basah dan menggigil, namun keras dan lembut pada saat yang sama. Wajahnya dibenamkan dalam kehangatan yang nyaman dengan aroma seperti perpaduan kebijaksanaan dan pasir. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Ino untuk menyadari bahwa Kazekage-lah yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kedinginan dan kematian. Perlu waktu lebih lama untuk menyadari bahwa dia telah menimpa sang Kazekage yang kini berada dibawahnya, menahan seluruh berat tubuhnya. Ino meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh pada sang kazekage dan pada saat yang sama Ia juga berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan dirinya. Pria itu duduk - hanya tuhan yang tau apa yang dilakukan dalam kondisi gelap - dan bertanya pada Ino apakah dia baik-baik saja. Ino menjawab 'ya', dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir mereka selama sepuluh menit mereka berada di gua itu.

Itulah mengapa Ino praktis melompat ketika sang kazekage berbicara lagi.

"Apa kau punya obor?" Ino mengarahkan matanya ke asal suara. Dia nyaris tidak bisa melihat bayangan apapun walau samar dalam kegelapan.

"Saya sudah mencoba menyalakan salah satunya tadi. Tapi semuanya basah akibat salju, Kazekage-sama."

"Hn," jawabnya, lebih seperti gumaman.

Ino memasukkan tangannya yang gemetaran ke dalam tas kulitnya yang menyimpan kebutuhannya dan mulai mengambil benda secara acak karena dia tidak bisa melihat. Ino kedinginan dan segala sesuatu yang dia punya telah basah atau terbungkus dalam lapisan tipis salju dan es. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia tahu dia seharusnya membawa kotak yang berisi bahan mudah terbakar miliknya. Membawanya pada kenyataan bahwa Ia hanya memikirkan kalau misi ini hanya akan seperti semacam kesempatan untuk pergi berbelanja di negara asing. Tapi sekali lagi, bukankah harusnya ini hanya tindak lanjut sebuah perjanjian damai . Dia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.. Ini bukan seolah-olah longsoran merupakan ancaman bagi perdamaian atau apa pun ...

Ino terkejut ketika sesuatu yang menyilaukan masuk kedalam sudut matanya, dan dia tersentak saat melihat Gaara dengan tangan kirinya yang berada beberapa inci dari wajahnya dengan ... sesuatu - yang berputar begitu cepat memancarkan cahaya menakutkan, jika tidak samar, kuning bersinar cukup terang untuk melihat wajah satu sama lain. Apakah itu ... pasir? Tentu saja. Gesekan itu mungkin dapat menghasilkan cahaya. Gaara, yang Ino anggap selalu tampak tenang setiap saat , tampak sedikit emosional dalam bayangan yang terpantul oleh pasir berputar-putar itu.

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Dengan segala hormat, Kazekage-sama, tetapi perjanjian antar negara-negara menyebutkan bahwa kita tidak seharusnya menggunakan jutsu di Three Wolves hari ini." Gerakan itu begitu kecil tapi Ino tidak melewatkan penyempitan mata Gaara.

"Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita, maka..," ujarnya datar, Gaara mengangkat sumber cahaya mereka ketika ia berpaling dari Ino untuk memeriksa lingkungan mereka. Cahaya itu terlalu lemah untuk melihat lebih jauh lagi "Kita sendirian di sini." Ino tampak membelalakkan mata pada dinding salju yang menggantikan lubang gua.

"Yang lain ...?"

"Mereka mungkin berlindung di suatu tempat," jawab Gaara datar, ia mendekati sudut dinding untuk meletakkan pasir bersinarnya. Dan kemudian dia mulai melepas pakaiannya. Tangan Ino langsung menutup di atas matanya.

"Kazekage-sama!" jeritnya. "Ap-ap-apa yang Anda la-lakukan?"

"Mencoba untuk bertahan hidup."

Ino - sialan, bagian feminin dirinya mendorong untuk menonton seorang pria hot tanpa busana tepat di depannya -sama sekali tak membantu malah membuatnya mengintip diantara jari-jarinya dengan gugup. Gaara hanya memakai celana pendek hitam polos dan sekarang mencoba untuk mengatur tumpukan pakaiannya dengan rapi di lantai gua. Ino menelan ludah dan mencoba dengan keras - namun gagal - dalam menjaga matanya sendiri. Gaara adalah satu pemandangan menarik untuk dilihat. Untuk seseorang yang tidak tampak terlalu cenderung melakukan pekerjaan fisik, mengingat bahwa pasir-nya melakukan hampir segala sesuatu untuknya, ia tampak ... sangat pas. Yah-bagian tubuhnya kencang, hanya - lengan dan kaki yang benar-benar berotot. Dia pucat, dan Ino tahu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dingin, dan kecuali untuk garis tan samar di sekitar leher dan pergelangan tangan di mana pakaiannya selalu menutupi dia, dia seperti porselen.

Gaara selesai dengan pekerjaannya menyebarkan pakaiannya, dan ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Ino , mengucapkan satu kata yang hampir membuast Ino terjungkal, "Lepas bajumu" titah Gaara

Lengan Ino langsung mengelilingi tubuhnya sendiri ,"Err ..."

Gaara mengerjap dalam cahaya redup, berhenti sejenak, kemudian setelah beberapa saat ia mengangguk. Dan hal berikutnya Ino tahu mereka sekali lagi jatuh ke dalam kegelapan karena sumber cahaya mereka memudar menjadi butiran pasir berkilauan. Ino menggigit bibirnya dan meraba jaket Flack nya, berat dengan salju yang telah meresap ke dalam pakaian dan meleleh dengan panas tubuhnya.

Gaara benar. Dia harus melepas pakaiannya yang basah sebelum ia mati kedinginan. Dan Tuhan melarang mereka mati di tanah asing. Itu akan menyebabkan perang internasional.

Ino mengerang. Ayahnya akan membunuhnya jika dia meninggal dengan cara seperti ini ...

Dia bersyukur karena Gaara cukup gentleman dengan memadamkan cahaya untuknya, tapi mendapati bokong dalam keadaan telanjang di sebuah gua yang dingin, dalam gelap, masih bukan prestasi yang mudah, bahkan untuk seorang ninja sekalipun, hingga dia hampir tidak bisa merasakan jari-jarinya. Butuh beberapa saat, tapi ia berhasil melepas lapisan basah pakaian dari tubuhnya dan sembarangan membuangnya di suatu tempat di sebelah kirinya. Ketika dia akhirnya hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya, dia merasa kikuk mengambil pakaian dan mencoba sebisa mungkin menyebarnya seperti yang dilakukan Gaara. Ino tersentak saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang kasar merayap diatas tangannya.

"Jangan takut. Itu hanya pasirku," terdengar suara Gaara dari suatu tempat disebelah kirinya.

Ino melepas pegangannya dari pakaiannya saat ia merasa pakaiannya ditarik keluar dari genggamannya, pasir mengambil alih pekerjaan untuknya. Ino memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan mengusap-usap bahunya cepat, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Jauhi salju itu. Disini hangat. Kemarilah ," terdengar suara Gaara lagi, yang menggema di dinding gua.

Ino menggerak-gerakkan lututnya, baru menyadari kalau semua pakaiannya diambil oleh pasir Gaara. "Kemana? Saya tidak bisa melihat ..."

"Ikuti suaraku. Aku di sini." Ino menggerakkan dirinya dilantai dan menaikkan kakinya dengan kikuk, merasakan kakinya gemetaran karena dingin, dan dia maju selangkah. Kakinya seperti tersangkut sesuatu - mungkin tasnya - dan ia berteriak ketika dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia merasakan sesuatu meraih sikunya, dan dia bersandar dengan perasaan lega.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ino tanpa sadar mengambil napas dalam-dalam ketika dia menyadari itu tidak lain adalah Gaara yang telah membantunya mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya. Memegangnya dengan erat, dan Ino tiba-tiba merasa sadar diri. "Ya, terima kasih, Kazekage-sama." Ino mendengar Gaara bergeser dalam gelap, dan hal berikutnya yang terjadi Gaara memeluk Ino dan menahannya. Tangannya mencengkram siku Ino dan menariknya, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Ino yang tanpa busana dan menyandarkannya ketubuhnya sendiri yang juga setengah telanjang.

"Apa -!" Ino mencoba untuk protes, tapi terlalu terkejut untuk melepaskan dirinya ketika Gaara menariknya ke posisi duduk di lantai gua yang dingin. seketika, udara dingin menerjang tubuhnya yang telanjang, lalu tak lama kemudian ia sedang diselimuti oleh sesuatu yang berisik namun hangat di sekelilingnya. Spertinya itu pasir Gaara, merayap di bawahnya, membentuk semacam hamparan pasir untuk melindungi bagian bawah dan kakinya dari lantai gua yang sedingin es. Pasir melingkupi bahunya yang terbuka, punggung, leher, dan untuk sesaat Ino benar-benar lupa kalau lengan Gaara masih berada disekitar pinggangnya, dan bahwa satu sisi tubuh telanjangnya ditekan sejajar terhadap miliknya. Ketika pasir akhirnya berhenti bergerak, pada saat itulah membuat Ino tiba-tiba menyadari tubuh yang ditekan terhadap dirinya.

Gaara bernapas dengan teratur melalui hidungnya, dan Ino bisa merasakan hembusan napas ditelinga kanannya. Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah hal baru. Berbagi panas tubuh adalah salah satu hal sangat dasar yang mereka pelajari di kelas pelatihan bertahan hidup. Tentunya, Ino tidak - dan memang tidak seharusnya - mempedulikan ketika dia harus berbagi panas tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang Kazekage, meskipun mereka tidak pernah mengenal secara pribadi. Tapi sekali lagi, situasi hidup dan mati seperti ini tidak pernah peduli apakah kau terjebak dengan kenalan pribadimu di sebuah gua atau tidak, hampir siap untuk mati kedinginan. Bagaimanapun Ino adalah seorang ninja. Begitu pula sang Kazekage, Ia juga seorang ninja.

Seperti, salah satu ninja termuda Suna telah menjadi Kage dari negara Pasir, tetapi tubuh hangat tetaplah tubuh hangat. Dan Ino harus bersyukur untuk mantel pasir ini, kan?

Benarkan?

***#LUCK#* **

Lalu apa?

Ino menelan ludah, memikirkan sesuatu yang bijaksana untuk dikatakan pada saat seperti ini. "Pasir Anda sangat berguna, Kazekage-sama."

Tanggapan Gaara cepat. "Aku tidak memilik banyak pasir kering yang dapat digunakan dalam labuku, dan aku tidak bisa membuat tempat yang lebih luas di sini. Itu terlalu basah."

"Apakah Anda memiliki pasir yang cukup untuk meledakkan salju dan membuat lubang agar kita keluar?"

"Maksudmu cukup untuk memulai longsoran lain jika kita lakukan? Ya, itu cukup."

Ino mengangkat alis coklatnya pada wajah Gaara yang tak terlihat itu. Sarkasme adalah bentuk terendah dari humor, dan dia tidak benar-benar tahu kalau Kazekage memiliki rasa humor untuk memulai. Ino menurunkan dagunya di atas sedikit pasir di lehernya dan terkejut ketika pasir-pasir itu bergeser patuh untuk mengakomodasi bentuk wajahnya dengan sempurna. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kazekage-sama?"

"Kita akan menunggu sampai pakaian kita kering, setelah itu kita bergerak." Ino mengangguk. Menyetujui dengan gerakan kepala. Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke kanannya ke tempat dia bisa merasakan udara bergerak, mengabaikan sejenak bahwa Gaara masih bernapas melawan sisi wajahnya.

"Dilihat dari draft, mungkin ada jalan keluar lain. Gua ini harusnya memanjang lebih jauh di dalam gunung." Dia merasa Gaara mengangguk, dan dia bisa merasakan hidung Gaara bergesekan dengan pipinya.

"Kau benar. Meskipun kalau dilihat dari gema suara kita, itu pasti terowongan yang panjang. Aku menggunakan sedikit pasir di labuku untuk menyerap kelembaban dari pakaian kita dan obor-mu. Itu butuh sedkit waktu . Lalu kita bisa bergerak dan menemukan orang lain. " Ino mengangguk lagi, dan Ia mengalihkan kepalanya dari Gaara.

Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Naruto dan yang lainnya, Ino yakin, aman seperti mereka sekarang, dan dia bisa bertaruh bahwa mereka sedang mencari mereka saat ini. Tentu saja,walaupun tak dapat digunakan di medan baru baginya, tapi dia tetap memiliki kepala yang berakal untuk mengerti apa yang Gaara katakan. Tak Ada apa-apa untuk -

"Apa yang -!" Ino tersentak, tiba-tiba melompat dari tempatnya, dan dia tidak dikelilingi oleh pasir Gaara, dia berusaha menyingkir dari Gaara sejauh yang dia bisa.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Gaara, tiba-tiba memasang kewaspadaan.

Ino merasa wajahnya terbakar, cukup untuk menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya. "Maafkan saya yang lancang bertanya, Kazekage-sama. Tapi apakah Anda baru membelai bokong saya?"

Gaara mengeluarkan suara tercekik dalam gelap, dan ia bisa tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Namun demikian, dia menjawab dengan suara tenang, "Tidak."

Ino langsung merasa malu. Dia baru saja menuduh orang paling kuat di Suna telah melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadapnya. "Saya tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa Anda ... Maksud saya ... Saya bersumpah, sesuatu hanya ... hanya ... Gah!"

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara lagi, kali ini sangat berhati-hati.

"Itu lagi!"

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian berkata, "Apakah kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mesum , Yamanaka-san?"

Ino itu tersinggung. "Saya tidak menuduh Anda!" serunya, kemudian diikuti penghormatan, "Kazekage-sama."

Ino tidak menuduh Gaara, tapi dia secara tidak sadar menutupkan kedua lengannya di dadanya protektif.

"itu pasti pasir-ku." Ino menatap ke arah dari mana suaranya datang, dan ia senang saat itu begitu gelap, karena dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ada orang yang melihat langsung wajahnya dengan sesuatu yang masih meraba-raba bokongnya.

"Pasir Anda, Kazekage-sama? Tolong beritahu untuk berhenti."

"Tentu saja," ucap Gaara, dan pada saat itu juga tekanan terhadap pipi bokong di kanan-kirinya berhenti dan Ino menghela napas lega.

"Aku minta maaf. Terkadang ia bergerak sendiri"

Ino merasa rahangnya jatuh dan dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat, sangat tidak aman berada dalam selimut pasir, bahkan jika itu mungkin satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjaganya agar tidak membeku sampai mati saat ini. Ino membiarkan wajahnya menunduk memandang pasir yang melingkupi lututnya, mencoba untuk mengabaikannya saat pasir-pasir itu mulai menyembul di sisi pinggangnya. Untungnya Ino bukanlah seorang yang peng-geli, dan itu mungkin satu-satunya hal yang dia syukuri hari itu. Ino mencoba untuk mengabaikan napas Gaara yang melawan sisi wajahnya, dan berpura-pura ini tidak terjadi padanya.

***#To Be Continued...#***

* * *

**Yupss...itu dia ch 1...**

**gimana-gimana?**

**ehm... so please review...**

**kalau mau baca aslinya.. nih ada link-nya s/7869501/1/Luck**

**thanks...**

**by : Star Azura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaayyy...Ch 2 selesai..pingin cepet up date...**

**Gimana? Serukan ceritanya? Sedikit kocak emang..**

**namanya juga genre Romance-Humor..**

**Oh iya.. bagi yang udah baca versi inggrisnya..**

**mohon dikoreksi ya kalau ada terjemahan yang kurang pas..**

* * *

**Luck (versi Indonesia)**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Luck (c) yuugiri

Translated by Star Azura

**enjoy it...!**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino telah mendengar banyak hal hebat tentang Kage dari Suna, dan dia tidak kecewa ketika dia tahu bahwa segala sesuatu yang mereka katakan tentangnya benar adanya. Pria itu pendiam, jenis perenung, dan berbicara hanya bila diperlukan. Dan itu adalah hal yang baik karena akan merepotkan jika harus berbasa-basi ketika dia bisa merasakan giginya gemeletuk di dinginnya gua.

Saat pakaian mereka akhirnya kering, mereka beranjak ke arah yang berlawanan dari pintu masuk gua yang tertutup salju. Mereka sudah berjalan selama hampir setengah jam, keduanya dilengkapi dengan sebuah obor, ketika Ino mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Gua gunung yang mereka temukan hanya pembuka untuk terowongan yang begitu panjang dan rata. Kadang-kadang jalan akan membuka ke dalam ruang berbentuk kubah, langit-langit setinggi beberapa meter di atas kepala mereka, dan kemudian tiba-tiba akan turun begitu rendah sehingga mereka harus merangkak untuk melewatinya.

Terasa aneh dan mengerikan melihat seorang Kazekage merangkak di lantai seperti ninja biasa dengan meletakkan obor di antara gigi-giginya, karena ia selalu tampak berasa diatas pasir dalam segala kemuliaan-Nya sebagai Kazekage, mengambang dari satu tempat ke yang lain . Tapi sekarang, saat Ino menunggu Gaara untuk bergerak keluar dari lubang yang sangat sempit, dimana lubang itu tidak cukup besar untuk bahunya yang lebar, serpihan kapur dan es membumbui rambut berwarna semerah darah itu, Ino tidak tahu apakah dia harus menatapnya saja - karena seorang kunoichi jarang melihat seorang Kazekage memohon - atau berpaling - karena Ino tahu seorang Kazekage memiliki kebanggaan mereka.

Meskipun tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang mengalami sedikit masalah dalam usahanya untuk keluar dari kesempitan, dan Ino malah memilih menggunakan waktunya untuk mengarahkan obor kesekelilingnya untuk melihat selanjutnya ruang seperti apa yang mereka masuki sekarang. Sejauh ini, jalan gua masih lurus. Sebenarnya, Ino bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika jalan bercabang ke arah yang berbeda. Ino hanya memiliki enam obor yang tersisa untuk mereka gunakan, dan sampai tahap ini jalan keluar tampaknya belum dekat, Ino mulai merasa benar-benar khawatir.

Ruang kecil ini tampak berbeda dari ruangan lain yang telah mereka lalui. Meskipun untuk beberapa alasan aneh, ruangan ini relatif lebih hangat, mungkin sekitar tiga sampai lima derajat Celcius. Pengamatan mencolok lain yang Ino dapat adalah ada begitu banyak lubang kecil seukuran kepalan tangan di sepanjang dinding, seperti ada seseorang yang pernah berlatih di sana. Dia mencoba mengintip ke dalam salah satu lubang dan cukup terkejut ketika menemukan banyak benda-benda bewarna coklat yang menyerupai rumput mati di dalamnya. Dia bertanya-tanya apa itu, tapi terputus ketika Gaara memanggilnya.

"Yamanaka-san."

Ino terkejut ketika dia menoleh, karena Gaara masih di lantai, tampaknya Gaara tidak mengalami kemajuan dalam usahanya mengeluarkan diri dari lubang tempatnya masuk. Ino bergegas mendatanginya, berlutut di tanah dan meletakkan obor ditempat yang aman.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Kazekage-sama?"

Wajah Gaara, tampak datar seperti lembaran kertas kosong, Yaah ... baiklah ... Masih tampak kosong. Yang sebenarnya agak lucu, karena satu-satunya hal yang terlihat oleh Ino adalah kepalanya, bahu dan lengan menonjol dari lubang, dan seluruh tubuhnya tidak terlihat. Gaara menyerahkan obornya dan Ino dengan hati-hati meletakkannya di sampingnya. Ino menggigit bibirnya, sekarang tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Gaara melihat Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Uhm ... Kazekage-sama ... Anda tidak kebetulan -"

"Aku terjebak," kata Gaara datar, dan ia menurunkan tatapannya ke lantai saat ia mencoba berupaya sekali lagi untuk membebaskan diri dari mungkin satu posisi yang paling memalukan yang pernah dia alami dalam hidupnya.

Ino mengerjap, menggaruk dahinya dan memutuskan bahwa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk tertawa. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Anda mundur lagi dan kita bisa menyingkirkan batu disekitar sini untuk memperluas lubang," saran Ino sembari jari-jarinya menelusuri bagian di mana bahu kanan Gaara berada, kemudian tangannya menarik kunai yang diikat di belakang punggungnya keluar dari sarungnya.

Gaara menatap ke arahnya, mengerutkan kening, tetapi tidak terlihat seperti sedang bergerak.

Ino mengerjap lagi. "Ayo, Kazekage-sama. Cobalah untuk mundur."

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

Senyap.

Hari ini Ino benar-benar tidak beruntung.

Ino meletakkan senjatanya di lantai di mana hingga menibulkan bunyi berdentang yang membosankan. Gaara tidak terlihat seperti sedang bercanda. "Oh, sayang ... Tunggu, mungkin - jika saya benar-benar berhati-hati - saya bisa menyingkirkannya saat Anda di sana."

Dan itu mungkin pertama kalinya bahwa Ino melihat reaksi dari wajah Gaara. Matanya melebar tak percaya melihat Ino, kemudian beralih pada senjata Ino. Setelah beberapa saat, Gaara bertanya, "Apakah ketepatan dan keterampilanmu ... atas rata-rata? "

Jika bukan Gaara, Ino mungkin telah menganggap pertanyaan itu sebagai penghinaan. "Saya bisa menembak sasaran kecil yang bergerak dalam jarak dua ratus meter jauhnya, jika itu yang Anda tanyakan, Kazekage-sama"

"Ah," adalah satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara.

Ino menunggu Gaara untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi ternyata tidak ada karena itu Ino mengambil senjatanya dan mengangkatnya di atas kepala. Dengan satu tusukan kebawah, kunainya menancap pada batu beberapa sentimeter di atas bahu Gaara.

"Ngh!" Gaara memekik kecil, dan untuk sesaat Ino pikir dia telah menikamnya.

Tangannya menjatuhkan senjatanya sembarangan dan meraba-raba di bahu Gaara untuk memeriksa apakah ada cedera yang diakibatkan oleh pisau nya. Tidak ada sama sekali. Tapi dia tersentak ketika dia menatap wajah Gaara dan menemukan sepotong batu berada di pipi kanannya. Ino menatap dengan mata terbelalak, dan ia mulai panik. Dia baru saja membuat sepotong batu terbang ke wajah Kazekage!

"Oh! Sialan, aku minta maaf, Kazekage-sama! Apakah itu sakit! Saya telah bertindak ceroboh! Sa -"

"Ini tidak sakit," potong Gaara, dan Ino menyaksikan dengan penuh kekaguman saat sepotong batu perlahan-lahan terkikis dari pipi Gaara, dan sedikit pasir berputar-putar di tempat yang terkena batu.

Menghela napas lega, Ino merosot didinding gua. "Anda membuatku takut."

"Kau meremehkan aku." Ino mengangkat alis ke arahnya, tidak terlalu senang.

Gaara balas menatapnya, tapi Ino berdiri di tempatnya. "Baiklah, itu karena kita hanya berdua, Kazekage-sama, dan Anda adalah seorang Kazekage, saya merasa bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Anda. Bukankah begitu, Kazekage-sama? "

"Aku tidak butuh perlindungan," jawabnya.

Dan itu diucapkan oleh seorang pria yang terjebak didalam lubang. Gaara menggerakkan sikunya membentuk sudut untuk mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik, kemudian mencoba untuk membebaskan diri. Dia bergeser satu inci, tapi hanya segitu.

"Tidak dapatkah pasir Anda membantu pada saat seperti ini?" Ino bertanya, kembali duduk dan beristirahat menopang dagunya diatas tangannya, melupakan upaya untuk membantu Gaara lagi agar tidak melukai ego laki-lakinya.

Siapa yang pernah berpikir Gaara akan memiliki ego?

"Saat ini saya memiliki bekal yang terbatas, dan saya tidak ingin membuang-buangnya lebih dari yang diperlukan."

"Hm," Ino merenung saat dia melihat Gaara mengubah posisi tangannya dan berusaha untuk membebaskan diri, tapi tidak berhasil. Bagaimanapun pasir Gaara sekarang berada di dalam kedua Tas nya. Mereka terpaksa meninggalkan labu nya di salah satu bagian sempit yang mereka lalui sebelumnya.

"Jadi ... bolehkah saya mencoba untuk membuat lubang lagi? Mungkin akan menyebabkan lebih banyak pecahan dinding gua mengenai wajah Anda, tapi itu tidak akan sakit..."

Gaara tampak seperti dia sedang mengalami perjuangan internal. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengangguk. Ino mengangkat kunainya keatas bahunya lagi dan hendak menancapkannya sekali lagi ketika kejadian aneh lainnya terjadi.

Gaara bersin.

Ino berhenti.

Lantai itu tidak terlalu hangat. Ino bisa merasakan hawa dingin memancar dari bawahnya. Dengan seluruh tubuh Gaara ditekan rata terhadap tanah, dia bisa bertaruh Gaara sangat tidak nyaman. "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Kazekage-sama?"

Wajah Gaara tak terbaca saat ia mengendus beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini."

"Saya ragu ada orang yang terbiasa dengan ini, Kazekage-sama. Saya akan membuat Anda bebas dalam satu menit." Ino harus melawan tawa menggelegak dari ususnya saat dia beraksi, dan berhenti hanya karena Gaara bersin.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, banyak batu mengenai wajah dan diikuti beberapa kali bersin, Gaara akhirnya terbebas. Ini mungkin adalah hal paling konyol yang pernahterjadi dalam hidup Ino. Dia berdiri didepan Gaara dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ini harus dilakukan, Kazekage-sama. Agar saya bisa membantu Anda berdiri."

Pada saat ini, Gaara tampak benar-benar menyedihkan. Dan kedinginan. Ino tidak menyalahkannya, pria itu hidup di padang pasir. Gaara mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangan Ino lalu Ino menariknya keluar. Gaara lebih berat dari yang Ino bayangkan, tapi Ia berhasil menarik Gaara keluar dari penjara kecilnya. Gaara bergegas ke posisi duduk dan lengannya langsung memeluk tubuhnya, menggosok-gosok bahunya untuk mendapat kehangatan. Dia bersin lagi.

"Kita harus membuat Anda hangat, Kazekage-sama. Haruskah aku menyalakan api?" Ino berkata sambil berlutut di sampingnya cemas.

"Apakah Kau memiliki bahan-bahan untuk membuatnya?" Gaara bertanya, suaranya berat dan matanya berair.

Ino mengangguk. "Saya tidak benar-benar yakin , tetapi ada lubang aneh di ruangan ini, dan di dalamnya ada sesuatu yang saya rasa bisa kita bakar. Tunggulah di sini."

Ino meraih salah satu obor yang ia letakkan di lantai dan bergegas menuju dinding. Ino mengangkat obor lebih dekat ke salah satu lubang. Dia bisa melihat tumpukan rumput mati, semacam benda seperti kertas, dan beberapa benda lain yang tampak berguna. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Ino telah mengumpulkan banyak benda yang mudah terbakar, yang ia susun dengan rapi beberapa meter dari Gaara. Dan dengan kunainya, sebuah batu dan jentikan, ruangan menjadi hangat dengan pendar cahaya dari api unggun.

"Hangat," adalah apa yang Gaara ucapkan sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan mereka di atas api. Ino memasukkan kembali senjatanya ke sarungnya.

"Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, karena kita tidak memiliki kayu." Dia meringkuk di atas api berhadapan dengan Kazekage. "Tapi ini akan membuat sirkulasi darah Anda kembali."

Keheningan diikuti rasa tidak nyaman, hanya terdengar isakan Gaara. Ino benar-benar tidak keberatan, tapi ia mulai bertanya-tanya seberapa jauh terowongan itu, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat. Dia berharap Naruto baik-baik saja. Kemungkinannya adalah dia dan Gaara adalah satu-satunya orang yang terpisah dari kelompok.

Gaara, menyeka hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya, mendongak tiba-tiba. "Kau dengar itu?"

Ino mengerjap, juga melihat ke atas. Dia tidak mendengar apa-apa. "Apa itu?"

Gaara langsung waspada, dan dia sudah memasang kuda-kudanya. "Aku tidak yakin."

Ino menirukannya, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan senjatanya dari sarungnya lagi dan hati-hati melihat dari atas bahunya. Dan saat itulah ia mendengarnya. Baiklah, sebenarnya, sebelumnya ia merasakannya sebelum mendengarnya .Tanah bergetar sedikit, dan kemudian datang suara gemuruh. Gaara bergerak cepat, mengambil obor dari lantai dan menginjak api.

"Ini berasal dari sekeliling kita."

"Apakah ada sesuatu ... tinggal di gua ini? " Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia mendapati dirinya saling memunggungi dengan Kazekage, mengantisipasi yang terburuk. Dia bisa merasakan mereka semakin dekat, apa pun itu. Dia memandang sekeliling dan untuk menemukan jalan yang bisa mereka lalui untuk terus bergerak. Sayangnya itu, sekali lagi adalah lubang sempit.

"Bagaimana kalau menghindarinya, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara mendengus dari belakangnya. "Apa pun yang akan datang, akan datang dengan cepat. Menghadapinya lebih bijaksana daripada tertangkap dalam keadaan setengah terjebak dalam lubang."

Ino mengakui Gaara benar. Menguatkan diri untuk bertarung dalam ruang tertutup seperti ini, berharap mungkin itu adalah beruang raksasa yang sedang berhibernasi atau harimau, dia pucat keras pada apa yang datang menyerang mereka. Mereka jatuh dari lubang seukuran kepalan tangan di dinding, satu demi satu, membuat suara licin saat mereka memukul lantai gua. Ino langsung tegang dan harus menahan jeritan yang mengancam keluar diri dari tenggorokannya. Siput sepanjang lengannya. Berpuluh-puluh mulai keluar dari lubang di dinding, menimpa satu sama lain dan mengalirkan sejumlah lendir saat mereka menggeliat. Dalam lampu hijau dari obor mereka, Ino tidak tau apakah mereka kuning atau putih, hampir - tapi sedikit - berbeda dari yang akrab dipanggil Tsunade-sama, Katsuyu.

"Aku pikir kita hanya terjebak di habitat hidup mereka," kata Gaara dengan tenang sambil berdiri santai, sedikit pasirnya melayang di atas bahunya, sedikit yang keluar dari dalam salah satu dari Tas nya. Gaara sekarang sedang melihat pebuh ketertarikan karena semakin banyak seiput berhamburan keluar dari lubang masing-masing.

Ino hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Dia tidak pernah menyukai hal-hal yang berlendir. Sudah ada banyak kesempatan ketika ia harus bekerja dengan Katsuyu-sama, dan meskipun panggilan itu mungkin salah satu yang paling akrab selama ini, Ino selalu punya waktu yang sulit menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan sedikit rasa jijik ketika Katsuyu-sama bertengger di bahunya. Dan itu hanya satu siput. Dan di sini ... Dan di sini ada ratusan dari mereka!

"K-Ka-Ka -!" Ino tergagap, karena dia berdiri membelakangi Gaara, yang sekarang menggosok tangannya cepat. "Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara menoleh padanya. "Ya?"

Tidak, dia tidak harus mengekspos kelemahan pada pria ini. Kehormatannya - kehormatan Konoha - adalah segalanya, sampai batas ini. "K-kita harus berpikir untuk keluar. Sekarang juga. " Matanya mencari lubang yang bisa dilalui untuk keluar, dan hampir pingsan ketika dia melihat tumpukan siput itu menghalangi keselamatannya.

Dia menelan ludah. "Aku hancur."

Gaara sekarang berdiri di sampingnya, mengamati wajahnya. "Kau ... tidak suka siput?"

Tidak ada gunanya berbohong. Dia mengangguk. "Saya benar-benar tidak suka mereka, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara tampak benar-benar terkejut. "Aneh. Kau kunoichi yang dapat berdiri di negaramu dalam perang, dan menang, tetapi kau tidak bisa berdiri karena hal sepele. Kudengar Naruto mengatakan Sakura-san membenci kecoak. Dan kakakku berteriak ketika dia melihat laba-laba."

Ino tidak terhibur sedikit. "Mereka kotor. Kita hanya harus menyingkirkan mereka dan pergi."

Ino memegang kunainya di depannya dengan tangan gemetaran.

Gaara menghentikannya. "Aku tidak berpikir kita boleh merusak ekosistem tanah asing, Yamanaka-san." Gaara menatap salah satu siput yang berjalan mendekati mereka. "Lagipula, mereka kemungkinan besar tidak berbahaya," Siput mulai merangkak menaiki kaki Gaara, meninggalkan jejak basah lendir di celananya.

Gaara menepisnya dengan lembut. Siput itu jatuh dengan suara tumpah di tanah.

Ino meringis. Hebat. Sangat besar.

Sesuatu yang basah dan dingin merayap sampai pergelangan kakinya. Ino berteriak, menerjang kesembarang arah dan mendapati dirinya menaiki bahu Gaara. "Siput ini memakan kakiku! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Ino tanpa malu-malu mengenyahkan harga dirinya dan naik keatas tubuh Kazekage-sama yang terhormat seperti seorang gadis kecil sambil menggoyangkan kakinya di mana siput menjijikkan sekarang mengisap dagingnya.

Gaara tetap tenang seperti biasa. Sedikit pasir berputar-putar dari tas nya, menjentikkan gastropoda lepas dari pergelangan kaki Ino. "Mereka tidak berbahaya . Mereka siput. "

Ino merintih saat dia melihat pasir menggosok kakinya untuk menghapus jejak lendir di kulitnya. Dia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melingkarkan kedua kakinya di sekitar tubuh Gaara. Gaara berdeham keras, terdengar sangat malu. "Yamanaka-san?"

Ino berusaha mengendalikan napasnya. Lantai di sekitar mereka perlahan-lahan ditutupi karpet siput, dan Ino berjuang dan mulai bernapas. "Y-ya. Hanya ... hanya beri saya sedikit waktu ..."

Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia malah memegangkan obor ke dalam salah satu tangan mengepalkan Ino, mengulurkan tangan kebelakangnya untuk menahan kaki Ino, mengaitkan bagian belakang lutut Ino dengan sikunya- seperti menggendong belakang. "Gunakan waktumu. Walaupun aku pikir mereka tidak akan menghilang dalam waktu dekat."

Ino menelan ludah untuk situasi ini, saat dia melihat karpet di sekitar mereka bergerak dan menggeliat dan merayap, dan dia langsung merasa sakit. Ino membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Gaara. "Ini hanya akan membutuhkan waktu beberapa beberapa detik. Saya hanya bisa menggunakan jutsu saya untuk memerintahkan mereka kembali ke sarangnya. Saya hanya harus tenag. Tunggu sebentar ..."

"Baiklah," ujar Gaara, dan Ino bisa merasakan suara Gaara bergemuruh di belakangnya.

"Hanya ... hanya terus berbicara. Saya merasa lebih tenang ketika seseorang berbicara kepada saya ..." pinta Ino, lalu menambahkan, "kazekage-sama."

Gaara berhenti sejenak, seolah-olah ia sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membuat Ino lebih santai, lalu ia mulai berbicara, "Setidaknya mereka hanya siput yang tinggal di gua ini. Di gurun, kami memiliki laba-laba yang tumbuh besar seperti semangka. Mereka tinggal di balik bebatuan di seluruh wilayah negri angin. Mereka berlari secepat tiga puluh kilometer per jam dan merupakan hama berbahaya karena mereka dapat membunuh sekawanan unta dalam hitungan menit. Kabarnya laba-laba itu menyergap wisatawan ketika mereka tidur, dan suatu ketika, seorang pedagang keliling dibawa ke Suna karena ia diserang oleh seekor laba-laba di malam hari. Dia telah kehilangan kaki -. "

"Baiklah!" Ino tersentak, menggeliat di bagian belakang Kazekage dengan cepat, tiba-tiba merasa mual. Kakinya mendarat di salah satu siput, menekannya dibawah berat badannya. Ino meringis. "Itu membuat saya begitu sangat santai, terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama," ucap Gaara dengan tenang sambil mengambil obornya dari tangan Ino.

Sheesh! Tidak heran Temari benci laba-laba.

Ino mengambil napas dalam-dalam, melawan rasa pahit yang naik ke tenggorokannya, dan membentuk segel Shintenshin no jutsu, sambil berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat, sangat panjang.

Ino benar-benar tidak beruntung.

***#To Be Continued...#***

* * *

**Yupss...itu dia ch 2...**

**petualangan masih panjang, sepanjang gua yang akan dilalui Yamanaka Ino dan sang Kazekage.. Sabaku no Gaara?**

**ehm... so please review...**

**kalau mau baca aslinya.. nih ada link-nya s/7869501/1/Luck**

**thanks...**

**by : Star Azura**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiuuuhh...selesai juga Ch 3...**

**maaf ya lama..! maaf..maaf,,, semoga masih tetep semangat ya buat ngebacanya..**

**makin seru n koplak kan..? ha..ha..ha..**  
**namanya juga genre Romance-Humor..**

**Oh iya.. bagi yang udah baca versi inggrisnya..**

**mohon dikoreksi ya kalau ada terjemahan yang kurang pas..**

**Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review...**

**maaf belum sempet ngebalesnya...**

* * *

**Luck (versi Indonesia)**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Luck (c) yuugiri**

**Translated by Star Azura**

**enjoy it...!**

* * *

Ino pernah mendengar dari Sakura bahwa jika seorang ninja melakukan perjalanan dari kaki gunung Three Wolves ke Negara Besi yang berada di antara lereng bersalju, itu akan memakan waktu sekitar tiga jam dengan berjalan kaki. Ini tidak termasuk kemungkinan bertemu satwa liar setempat, istirahat sebentar untuk berwisata jika kau tidak sedang melakukan perjalanan untuk perang, dan ... longsoran.

Sejauh ini, mereka telah berjalan cukup lama, Ino bahkan sudah kehilangan jejak sang waktu. Hanya ada dua hal yang patut mereka syukuri yaitu untuk terowongan yang akhirnya stabil, dan suhu yang relatif hangat (walaupun masih dingin tapi tidak membuat kedinginan). Mereka telah masuk semakin jauh ke dalam gua gunung. Saat mereka berjalan, berkali-kali mereka menemui lubang-lubang sempit yang mengharuskan mereka merangkak untuk dapat melaluinya, hingga mereka samapai pada sebviah jalan yang gelap tapi cukup lebar bagi mereka untuk berjalan berdampingan.

Di jam kedua mereka - atau setidaknya itulah yang Ino perkirakan - mereka telah menghabiskan dua obor berarti hanya tersisa 4 obor yang bisa digunakan. karenanya Mereka memutuskan untuk mengorbankan jangkauan penglihatan mereka dengan hanya menggunakan satu obor pada satu waktu, karenanya, mereka harus bergerak lebih lambat ketimbang ketika mereka memegang obor masing-masing.

Karena berjalan dengan santai maka saat ini Ino bisa melakukan percakapan ringan dengan Gaara. "... Dan itulah alasan mengapa Kankurou menantikan hari ini," Gaara berakhir saat mereka berada diterowongan yang sangat gelap.

"Saya tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kankurou bisa tertarik pada ... perempuan, " Ino merenung, menendang ringan kerikil kecil dengan kakinya. Yang menghilang ke dalam kegelapan di depan mereka, 'Clak! Clak! ' suara itu bergema dalam ruangan sempit mereka. Ino baru saja mendengarkan Kazekage saat ia mengkhianati kakaknya dengan mengatakan pada Ino bahwa Kankurou menyukai Haruno Sakura.

"Apakah kau berpikir dia tertarik pada laki-laki , Ino? " Gaara bertanya datar.

Ino tertawa. "Tidak, pikir dia sudah merasa cukup dengan selalu bersama bonekanya. Saya membayangkan dia akan membuat pacar yang sempurna dan menjiwainya seperti yang dia inginkan. " Dia berhenti ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, kemudian bergidik. Itu adalah pemikiran yang sangat, sangat mengganggu.

Gaara juga tampak bergidik, tapi ketidaknyamanannya tidak mencapai suaranya. "Kau punya jalan cerita, Yamanaka-san. Untuk sesaat, Kau benar-benar membuatku berimajinasi yang mungkin akan memberiku mimpi buruk. Jika aku pernah tertidur." Ino menoleh kepadanya, memperhatikan cahaya obor yang bayang-bayang mempertajam wajah Gaara. Gaara benar-benar diciptakan dengan perencanaan matang hingga tiap sudut wajahnya terbentuk sempurna, Ino yakin itu. Rahang yang kokoh, hidung mancung, dan tatapan yang tegas. Kedua mata cekung yang tampak kehitaman tanda-tanda insomnia. Ino mencuri pandang ke arah Gaara, tanpa ragu karena mereka terus bergerak maju dalam gelap.

"Apakah Anda masih mengalami masalah tidur Kazekage-sama?" Ino pernah mendengar dari Naruto bahwa Gaara selalu kurang tidur sejak ia masih kecil, karena Kyuubi yang disegel dalam dirinya. Ino hanya punya sedikit informasi yang ada diingatannya tentang Gaara tanpa benar-benar mengharapkan kesempatan di mana ia bisa menggunakannya. Sekarang dia terjebak dengan pria itu dalam situasi tak terduga, Ino tidak melihat sesuatu yang salah ketika bertanya hal itu pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat bahu sambil lalu, seolah-olah itu bukan masalah besar. "Aku tidur jika ada kesempatan. Dengan pilihan, bukan karena terpaksa. Malam biasanya kugunakan untuk bermeditasi." Gaara menatap Ino, membuat Ino langsung menurunkan pandangannya, tiba-tiba menyadari kalau dari tadi dia terus menatap Gaara.

"Ah, ya..itu tak masalah selama Anda tidak terlalu memaksakan diri," ujar Ino, menatap lurus ke depan. Dia telah telah berada beberapa langkah didepan sebelum menyadari bahwa Gaara telah berhenti berjalan.

Ino menoleh dan bertanya. "Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara mengamatinya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca hanya dalam keremangan cahaya obor, setengah dari tubuhnya berada dalam kegelapan "Anda tidak ... memberitahu saya kalau Anda berhenti? " Alis berkerut Ino, Tidak cukup yakin apa maksudnya. "Kazekage-sama?"

Sudut mulut Gaara tersungging tipis hampir tak terlihat , lalu berkata, "Aku hanya tidak ... terbiasa dengan ini. Setiap kali aku memberitahu seseorang tentang kebiasaan tidur yang tak sehat, biasanya mereka akan menyuruhku untuk tidur delapan jam seharii. Tapi kau tidak. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. "

Ino mengepalkan dan mem-buka tangannya diobor yang dibawanya. "Ini tubuh Anda . Anda yang lebih tau dari orang lain bagaimana untuk mengurusnya. Jadi kenapa saya harus meminta anda melakukan yang sebaliknya? " Selain itu, Ino ragu Gaara akan mendengarkan kalau dia menyuruhnya tidur. Ino tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi Gaara mengangguk pelan, senyum kecil nyaris tak terlihat dalam bayang-bayang helaian rambutnya, sebelum mereka berdua kembali berjalan mereka turun - naik? - terowongan.

"Biasanya, Temari yang akan gusar kalau mendapati aku tidak tidur," ucap Gaara ketika mereka lagi-lagi mendaopati jalan curam dan terowongan dengan jalan menurun tajam, sekitar tiga puluh sampai empat puluh lima derajat, cukup mengejutkan mereka.

"Yah, begitulah, apa lagi yang bisa Anda harapkan dari seorang kakak?" ungkap Ino.

"Temari berusaha terlalu keras. Dia juga harus lebih memikirkan dirinya. Hati-hati," Gaara memperingatkan ketika Ino menginjak kerikil longgar dan hampir tergelincir. Tangan Gaara langsung menahan sikunya. Cengkramannya erat tapi lembut, dan ia menunggu sampai Ino kembali berdiri dengan benar sebelum membiarkannya kembali bergerak.

"Wow," Ino menghela napas, menatap tanah dibawah kakinya. "Jadi, jalan tiba-tiba menurubn ..." Ino tidak merasa percaya diri dengan ini. Apa perubahan drastis pijakan akan menjadi hal terakhir yang mereka dapatkan atau seperti apa jalan ini akan berakhir - siapa yang tahu-seberapa dalam turunannya menuju kehampaan.

Gaara mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Mungkin aku harus memimpin dari sini."

Ino menatap tangan yang diulurkan Gaara, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, Kazekage-sama., Saya pikir ini memang sudah seharusnya, lebih baik saya yang berada didepan."

"Dan kenapa begitu?"

Ino mengerutkan kening, memberinya tatapan tidak setuju. Apakah dia benar-benar perlu untuk menjelaskan kepada Gaara bahwa itu adalah aturan seorang Ninja untuk menawarkan hidupnya sebelum Gaara?

"Karena hidup Anda, Kazekage-sama, adalah seratus kali lebih berharga daripada saya." Ino mulai bergerak maju, berharapn bahwa pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan itu. Itulah mengapa dia terkejut ketika Gaara menggeram padanya, dan Ino tersentak ketika Gaara menyambar dengan kasar obor yang dipegangnya dan menguncin Ino dengan pandangan tajam yang tampak cukup siap untuk membunuh.

"Kazeka-"

"Apa yang baru kau katakan?" Gaara mendesis pelan. Bayang-bayang yang mulai bermain di wajahnya membuatnya tampak lebih mengancam dari yang Ino bayangkan.

Ino tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menepi ke dinding terowongan. Apa yang membuat Gaara tiba-tiba marah? "Hidup Anda lebih berharga daripada saya, Kazekage-sama. Saya jounin sedangkan Anda adalah seorang Kazekage. Itu adalah yang masuk akal karena... -.."

"Aku tidak pernah berharap kau begitu tidak menghargai hidupmu." Suaranya melunak, seolah-olah kilatan kemarahan bahkan tidak pernah terjadi. "Kita berada dalam gua di sebuah gunung es tanpa makanan atau air dan beberapa buah obor, dan kau masih memikirkan tentang posisiku dan posisimu." Matanya menyipit. "Seorang Kazekage tak berdaya seperti Jounin yang bersamanya, terjebak ditempat yang sangat asing baginya. Kita hanyalah dua orang yang ingin bertahan hidup, dan Kau, mengatakan bahwa kalau kau menganggapku sebagai semacam orang yang akan membiarkan seorang wanita menawarkan hidupnya untukku sementara aku berdiri dibelakang sambil melihatnya? "

Ino menunduk. "Saya tidak bermaksud menghina Anda, Kazekage-sama," ujar Ino, tiba-tiba teringat bahwa, ya, Gaara memiliki ego.

"Baiklah, Aku tidak ingin begitu. Dan mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilku Gaara dan aku akan memanggilmu Ino. Jadi kau dan aku akan menjadi tidak lebih dari Gaara dan Ino sampai kita keluar dari tempat ini. Sudah jelas? "

"Tap – "

"Apakah sudah jelas?" Tekan Gaara

"Ya, Kazekage-sama"

Pipi Gaara berkedut.

"Ya, Ga-Gaara…"

Hal itu tampaknya telah memuaskan dirinya, dan wajah tegang nya akhirnya kembali tenang, topeng tanpa emosi yang biasa. Ino tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi hal ini. Dia baru saja memanggil Gaara dengan nama depannya. Hal itu menyebankan rasa kelu di lidahnya dan rasa tidak nyaman di mulutnya. Ini bukan hanya soal bagaimana Ino dilatih, untuk selalu menghormati shinobi yang berdiri diatas piramida. Tapi juga tidak memuaskan mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin Ino lakukan.

Gaara memegang obor tinggi di atas kepalanya, dan untuk beberapa alasan aneh menawarkan tangannya yang bebas pada Ino. "baiklah, kita kembali bergerak."

Ino mengerjap melihat tangan lalu wajah Gaara. "Apakah Anda ingin saya memegang tangan Anda?"

Wajah Gaara bahkan tidak mengubah ekspresi. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip. "Ini jalan yang curam. Kita tidak ingin kau tergelincir oleh kerikil lagi dan menggelinding ke tempat yang tidak diketahui."

Bukankah apa yang baru dikatakan Gaara itu terlalu berlebihan, kan? Pastinya, dia hanya bercanda. Pada awalnya ia bertanya, tidak, menuntut bahkan, bahwa Ino harus memperlakukan Gaara dalam posisi yang sama, sementara sekarang Gaara bersikap, memperlakukan Ino sebagai ... sebagai seorang wanita . Nah, mengingat bahwa Ino memang seorang wanita ... Tapi dia tidak lemah!

Ino membuang mukanya dari tangan Gaara, jujur dia terhina. "Jika Anda meminta saya untuk memperlakukan Anda tidak berbeda dari bagaimana saya biasanya memperlakukan orang, maka saya memberitahu Anda sekarang bahwa saya tidak pernah membiarkan siapa pun memegang tangan saya ketika mereka meminta saya melakukannya. "

Gaara langsung tampak geli. "Tapi kau menaikinya sampai ke bahu tanpa beban ketika siput merangkak mendekatimu?" tanya Gaara, menurunkan tangannya ke samping.

Ino merasa wajahnya terbakar. Dalam hati mengutuk Gaara karena telah mengungkit hal memalukan yang terjadi padanya "Itu berbeda. Situasi dimana siput-siput itu datang lain cerita. "

"Memang," adalah satu-satunya hal yang Gaara katakan setelah jeda panjang, tapi ia memberi isyarat bagi mereka untuk bisa bergerak. Tetapi sebelum hal lain, dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat alis Ino semakin berkerut - lagi. Gaara menyerahkan salah satu Tas yang berisi pasir nya. "Bisakah kau pegang ini untukku?"

Ino agak-ragu-ragu - mengambil objek yang diberikan Gaara. Dia bisa merasakan gerakan pasir dalam tas itu seolah-olah mereka hidup. Ino bisa merasakan tas itu cukup berat, jujur sedikit terganggu oleh bagaimana cahaya pasir itu bercahaya ditangannya. Gaara tidak memiliki banyak pasir. Ino menatapnya. "Tapi Gaara ... ini adalah milikmu."

"Ini hanya asuransi. Dalam kasus apapun yang terjadi padaku."

Ino mendengus. "Ya, benar. Seperti sesuatu akan terjadi pada Anda." Ino memakai tas di kedua bahunya, membiarkan tali menyilang didada dan membiarkannya nyaman dipunggungnya. "Tapi kita harus mengikuti perintah Kazekage-sama."

Gaara cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa Ino hanya berusaha untuk mengganggunya, dan ia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk mengoreksinya. Gaara mulai berjalan perlahan menuruni jalan curam, kakinya ditekuk di bagian lutut untuk keseimbangan yang lebih baik. Ino mengikuti dengan hati-hati di belakang, tidak ingin berjalan terlalu jauh dari cahaya yang dipegang Gaara di atas kepalanya. Satu tangannya berpegang ke dinding, sebagai pertahanan, hati-hati untuk tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Jika dia tergelincir, tidak salah lagi dia akan bergulir di jalan seperti batu besar.

"Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat," ujar Ino setelah beberapa saat, dan secara naluriah tangannya yang bebas melesat untuk menarik bagian belakang kemeja Gaara. Gaara melihat dari samping bahunya dengan heran. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan berjalan lebih lambat."

Ino meringis. "Saya tidak meminta Anda untuk lebih lambat karena saya tidak bisa mengikuti. Karena Saya masih bisa mengikuti! Saya hanya meminta Anda untuk memperlambat karena kita tidak bisa melihat terlalu jauh ke depan dan itu berbahaya. Untuk Anda, maksud saya. "

Mata Gaara yang sekarang tampak hampir tidak terlihat dalam bayang-bayang, tampak melebar, dan Ino bisa merasakan Gaara bernapas melalui kemejanya. "Aku akan mencoba untuk melihat melalui sudut yang berbeda. Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku, bukan karena Aku seorang Kage kan?. Jika begitu, apa itu berarti Kau mungkin benar-benar peduli?"

Ino mengangkat alis kirinya. "Kita mencintai hidup kita, bukankah begitu, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ino tersipu, lagi-lagi dia salah memanggil maka Ino segera meralatnya. "Gaara."

Gaara mengangguk.

Ino memalingkan muka. "Tentu saja aku peduli. Kau bukanlah orang asing yang benar-benar tidak aku kenal." Gaara mulai berjalan lagi, memilih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan Ino tidak menyadari bahwa ia masih belum melepaskan kemeja Gaara.

Gaara berdeham dan berkata, "Haruno Sakura mengatakan kalau dia sangat sayang padamu. Dia bilang kalau kau adalah salah satu alasan siapa dia sekarang."

Ino merasa matanya berkedut iritasi. Jadi Haruno Sakura membicarakannya. Ino tidak menemukan alasan dalam kepalanya apa yang membuat Haruno Sakura berkepentingan membicarakan tentang Yamanaka Ino ke tokoh politik yang sangat penting dari desa ninja tersembunyi lain. Kemungkinan besar, gadis berdahi lebar itu menceritakan kisah-kisah memalukan tentang masa kecil mereka. "Kenapa dia membicarakan hal itu pada Anda?" tanyanya.

Dan Gaara mengatakan sesuatu yang hampir membuat Ino tersandung. "Karena aku bertanya padanya."

Hampir tergelincir pada pijakan yang tidak merata, Ino membetulkan posisi dirinya ke dinding. "Maaf?"

Gaara sekali lagi berhenti dan berpaling padanya. "Aku bertanya kepadanya."

"Kapan?"

Gaara berhenti untuk berpikir tentang hal itu, lalu berkata, "Mungkin setahun yang lalu. Tepat setelah kau datang ke Suna untuk penelitian mengenai tumbuhan gurun. Apa kau mengingatnya? Kau berada di Suna selama seminggu."

Ini semakin aneh dan aneh. Ino mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingat. Tapi ... kenapa kau bertanya tentang aku?"

Gaara berbalik menghadap ke depan lagi, dan ia kembali memperlambat jalan mereka menyusuri jalan setapak. "Karena aku pikir kau terlihat ... bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" Dia melirik ke arah Ino. "Cantik?"

Dan itu mungkin yang terakhir. Dan keberuntungan Ino semakin buruk.

Ino berani bersumpah pijakannya sedetik yang lalu telah menghilang, dan ia merasa kaki kirinya memberi jalan. Dia tersandung kakinya yang lain, dan selanjutnya dia menggerak-gerakkan lengannya mati-matian mendapatkan kembali keseimbangan, dan detik berikutnya ia berada di udara, jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Dia mencoba berteriak, tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba membentur sesuatu yang hangat, dan hidungnya dipenuhi dengan bau kebijaksanaan dan pasir. Itu Gaara. Dia pasti menjatuhkan obor lagi di sana - Ino tidak bisa melihat apa-apa! - Tepat sebelum firasat terburuknya menjadi kenyataan yaitu sebuah lubang ditanah. Dan mereka baru saja jatuh tepat ke dalamnya.

Dia akan mati. Ino tahu itu. Mereka akan mati bersama-sama!

Ini terlalu memalukan untuk dipikirkan!

"Pegang erat-erat!" ia mendengar Gaara mendesis di telinganya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan itu, karena jika Ino punya sesuatu untuk dipegang, maka mereka tidak akan jatuh. Tidak ada apapun kecuali kegelapan yang terbang melewati mereka seperti saat mereka terjatuh, Ino tidak punya pilihan lain selain memeluk erat leher Gaara dengan putus asa.

Tentu saja, tidak seharusnya Ino meragukan Gaaara. Mungkin Gaara sudah mengambil posisi bertahan sebelum Ino menyadari bahwa mereka tidak lagi jatuh seperti benda mati. Ino bisa merasakan gemuruh detak jantungnya digendang telinga, dan dia mulai bernapas lagi. Dia membuka matanya, tapi tidak melihat apa-apa dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti tak tahu-di mana mereka berada.

Ino mengerjap "Apa yang terjadi?"

Dan saat itulah dia menyadari hal itu. Gaara telah menyelamatkan mereka dengan apa pun yang tersisa dari pasirnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menghindari fakta bahwa sekarang pangkal bokongnya terasa nyaman untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Kepanikan berada pada situasi hampir mati adalah satu-satunya hal yang menahan pikirannya dari pasir mesum Gaara.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara tanpa tubuh Gaara dari langsung di depannya, dan Ino bisa merasakan napas Gaara menerpa wajahnya. Gaara juga terengah-engah.

Ino mengangguk, kemudian menyadari bahwa Gaara tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," bisiknya, tangannya yang melingkar dileher Gaara membatu di tempat mereka.

"Kita harus menyalakan obor," saran Gaara. Ino mengangguk lagi.

"Kau benar. Jika aku melepaskanmu, aku tidak akan jatuh kan?"

"Aku memegangmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh." Ino percaya padanya.

Lengannya terasa seperti jelly ketika dia melepas tangannya dari leher Gaara dan mencari-cari obor dari ranselnya. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum dia akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah obor. Menarik penutup untuk menyalakannya ternyata butuh lebih lama lagi.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya Ino berhasil, dan mereka bermandikan cahaya hangat dari lampu hijau dari pembakaran. Ino menyipitkan mata, berkedip untuk membiarkan matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memfokuskan matanya pada dinding yang sangat dekat di sekitar mereka. Ino mendongak untuk melihat di mana mereka sekarang, tetapi hanya menemui kekecewaan , terlalu gelap untuk melakukan apapun.

Kemudian matanya beralih pada Gaara, yang wajahnya, benar-benar membuatnya terkejut karena wajah Gaara sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan Ino harus mundur beberapa inci untuk menjaga hidungnya bertabrakan dengan hidung Gaara. Gaara mengamati Ino dengan penuh perhatian, selain dari Ino bernafas dengan keras dan sedikit gumaman kata-kata di bibirnya, ia tak tampak terluka.

Namun.

Karena hal berikutnya yang terungkap pada Ino karena cahaya obor adalah sesuatu yang membuat Ino mendorong Gaara hingga mungkin menyakitinya.

Sesuatu yang menggenggam bokong Ino bukanlah pasir mesum Gaara.

Melainkan tangan Gaara!

Dia merasa kesulitan saat ia mencoba tersenyum pada Gaara setelah menyadari situasi mereka yang untungnya sedang saling membutuhkan karena mereka terjatuh kedalam lubang "Gaara?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau meraih bokongku?"

"Kita jatuh. Hal Terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah agar kita tidak terpisah. Karena Kau memiliki menyimpan semua obor."

"Ada bagian lain dari tubuhku, yang bisa kau raih."

Seolah-olah untuk mengujinya, Ino merasa Gaara memberikan bokongnya remasan yang baik.

Ino memukul dadanya keras.

Gaara berhenti sebentar, memandang dadanya yang baru dipukul, lalu berkata, "Ow."

"Berhenti melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap bokongku!"

"Apa kau yakin?"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti aku menikmati belaian yang kau berikan? Tidak! "

"Bahkan jika itu satu-satunya hal yang menjagamu agar tak jatuh ke dalam jurang yang gelap?"

Apa? Apa sih itu - oh ...

Sekarang Ino akhirnya mulai berpikir jernih, ia baru saja menyadari bahwa kakinya melilit dengan erat pinggul Gaara, dan satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka bertahan adalah pasir yang hanya cukup untuk Gaara berdiri di atasnya dengan kedua kakinya. Salah satu lengan Gaara mengelilingi sekitar pinggang Ino. Dan yang lainnya ... baik ... itu ...

"Ino?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Apa, Gaara?" tanyanya lemah sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara.

"Apa kita harus naik, atau turun? Kau yang pilih."

Oh, dan tidakkah jawabannya mudah?

"Turun."

Sama seperti keberuntunganku dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya. Turun. Turun. Turun.

"Mengerti." Dan Ino harus terus merasakan tangan Gaara di bokong dan pinggangnya serta menahan gejolak diperutnya karena dia melilitkan kakinya ke pinggang Gaara. Selama perjalanan turun kebawah yang berlangsung selama sejam atau lebih.

**#*to be continued*#**

* * *

**Yupss...Ch 3...**

**tenang ceritanya masih panjang...**

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya begitu mereka sampai kedasar lubang?**

**Nantikan di Ch selanjutnya**

**ehm... so please review...**

**kalau mau baca aslinya.. nih ada link-nya s/7869501/1/Luck**

**thanks...**

**by : Star Azura**


End file.
